


third eye

by mxtivation



Series: Monsta Mash 2019 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Halloween AU, One Shot, Paranormal AU, Smut, future telling jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtivation/pseuds/mxtivation
Summary: he sees you in his dreams, in the quiet spaces between songs, in the webs of daydreams he gets tangled in when he can't fall asleep under a full moon. it's always you, skin shimmering with sweat under his palms as he kisses across your body and makes you his. jooheon knows every sound you'll make and every bruise you'll leave on his skin and heart, but he still wants it - needs it.in which seer jooheon is a little bit in love.





	third eye

he'd caught you weeks ago. dimpled and drunk, jooheon had stopped you dead at first sight. his rowdy friend had grabbed your elbow so suddenly it sloshed your pinot onto the floor and you would have been pissed if the man he was holding you captive for wasn't so damned pretty.  
_"oh no, I'm really sorry,"_ jooheon said, balking at your spilled drink on the tile. _"my friends are ass-"_  
silence. his full pout opened and closed, eyes searching across your face like he'd seen a ghost. maybe he had._ "sorry, again,"_ he flushed,_ "I didn't catch your name?"_

he got your name, and your number, and your thighs on either side of his head later that night. lazy confessions as he stroked your hair, head on his chest - he was a seer, head full of foggy visions of the future and circumstance. he'd seen your face eclipsing his future before he even knew you. he played it off like _fate shit_; you tried to read his palm and tugged back the question on your tongue. 

you were fucking enamored with him then. you're still enamored with him now, even as he tosses a pair of panties more expensive than dinner's wine onto the floor. even as gets that dark glint in his gaze that lets you know he's got no intention of taking it easy. even as your inability to see where you'll both end up tears you apart.

jooheon sits back to let you stare at his hard body as he fucks two fingers into you deep and steady.  
_“look so pretty when you take it,” _he murmurs.  
you arch into his touch and use all your willpower to answer. _“I look pretty taking you, too."_  
jooheon tugs his lip between his teeth. _“don’t I fucking know it?” _

he does know it. he sees you in his dreams, in the quiet spaces between songs, in the webs of daydreams he gets tangled in when he can't fall asleep under a full moon. it's always you, skin shimmering with sweat under his palms as he kisses across your body and makes you his. jooheon knows every sound you'll make and every bruise you'll leave on his skin and his heart, but he still wants it - needs it. 

he grips himself in a wide palm and finally moves to replace his fingers with what you’re aching for. it’s a smooth motion - jooheon pulls his hand back, coats his cock in the slick you've dripped across his fingertips, and pushes into you so solidly it pries a whine from your pout. when his hips press into the backs of your thighs, he stills. 

he loves you like this - on display, a mess of moans and moonlight fucked out beneath him on expensive sheets. his body craves watching you come undone, aches to see every goosebump and gasp when he slides into you. seeing you filled and whining for him to move _does_ shit to him, makes him want to take you to the edge a hundred times over until those pretty dark lashes are dripping with tears. 

your heart hammers for him to move, to fuck you senseless, but you don't give him the pleasure of submission yet. the point of your fingernail trails across his pec until it stills over his heart. red nails, red blood. _"prove it, psychic boy."_

he hooks a wrist beneath the bend of your knee and opens your body beneath his until he’s so deep you’re gasping. jooheon can't turn away a challenge, but more than that he can't turn away a chance to fuck that attitude of yours into submission. his pace turns punishing, every dig of his fingertips into your skin marking you up to remind you you're his. _"mouthy today," _he growls, so low you're almost convinced he's a demon and not a seer. 

he's too passionate to hold out on the dom role long, too interested in seeing you come undone for him to keep you on the edge tonight. his full lips spit black obscenities into your skin as his pace slows to make sure you’re taken care of before he’s too far gone. a ‘please, daddy’ tumbles out of your lips, mindless, and he _moans_ deep at your pleasure. 

_“yeah?”_  
slow drag, thick head pressing deep exactly where you want it. heaven.  
_“tell daddy how bad you need it.” _

you’re falling, hips arching up against jooheon’s body until he pins you down with a heavy hand. he wants to hear it, wants to see those filthy words spill from that angelic mouth to show him just how gone you are for his body, for him. “bad,” you gasp, his pace picking up as you start to speak. _“so bad, I need you, please“_ you babble dumbly. he wants to make you whine for it but you feel so good around his cock that he can't afford to toy with you anymore. one hand wraps your hair around his fist and tugs, the other still kissing bruises into your thigh as he fucks you exactly like you asked for. 

you're close, so close that when jooheon leans down to nip at your lip you're already gasping against his mouth. a shaky 'fuck' is all you can manage before your body melts into him. he's _right_, equal parts give and take as he watches your eyes, the minuscule tear of pleasure glittering down your cheek enough to push him over the edge and make him growl against your skin as he spills so hotly into you. 

you stay like this for a while, hands roaming across sticky skin as his tongue brushes against yours. when he pulls back he has to tug a lip between his teeth to keep from smirking.  
_“future changed," _he says.  
_"yours or mine?" _you ask. jooheon just smiles, dimples on display as he tries not to hand you his own honey-dipped heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, bebes.
> 
> xo
> 
> ⁎⁺˳✧༚ ☾


End file.
